


Leap of Faith

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, S&M, SO, Safewords, and it got weirdly personal, but not really physical, more like emotional s&m, sorry about that, weird metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex and Carolina have an understanding. Whoever loses the fight has to do whatever the other one wants them to do. Carolina loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> For you, beautiful anon
> 
> it got weird but I didn't know what do with it so I just? kept it?
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Drop me a request on tumblr I'm princess-citrus
> 
> this is Carolina's lingerie http://www.yandy.com/Floral-Lace-Bustier-Set.php-2

Carolina pouted in the shower, washing the grime and blood off of her body. It was totally unfair. She had that bitch on the ropes and what does she do? Grabs Carolina and throws her over her shoulder like a rag doll. How could a woman suplex someone her same size like that? When Carolina had come to, the first thing she saw when the world stopped spinning and pulsing around her was that woman. As soon as she realized that Carolina had been looking at her and that she was okay, she smirked and gave her a knowing nod.

"Better luck next time, Carolina," she'd said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Carolina let the hot water soothe her aching muscles. She couldn't believe that this was the result of the first fight of the season. The Director was gonna be pissed. It didn't matter though, The Director never bet on her when _she_ was her opponent. She finished up and stepped out from behind the frosted glass. The pajamas she had originally set on the counter were no where to be seen. Instead, there was a pastel teal outfit made of sheer cloth and lace, neatly folded, sitting beside the sink.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," she grumbled as she dried off. Of course she would want to do this now, not even giver her a goddamn moment to breathe. Carolina brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back, just like she always did when this happened. She pulled out her makeup kit that she only used on rare occasions, most of those being nights like this. After her foundation, she applied a frosted pink lip-gloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and shimmery silver eye shadow with hints of the same teal. This was the look she always did. She looked longingly at her nail polish, but she knew from experience that it would just get destroyed if she applied it so close to getting dressed. She dabbed her lips on some toilet paper and got out her blow dryer. She quickly pulled her copper locks into two messy braids on either side of her head before drying them. When she let the braids out after, her hair was soft and wavy.

Now that she was set and dry, it was time to inspect the outfit. The main component of the outfit was a teal floral, lace bustier set. The pale teal lace was contrasted by the black underwire cups and straps. It was pretty and felt nice in her hands, but she groaned when she saw that the back closure was mostly hook and eye. She managed to twist herself around well enough to put it on properly. She then slipped on the matching G-string. Just feeling the lace against her skin and the string of the thong in between her legs was already starting to excite her for the evening to come. She slid the black stockings on and clipped them to the garter straps in a trance, taking a moment to run her hands over her calves and thighs, feeling the softness of the material over the firmness of her muscles. She spent a little time looking at herself in the mirror, partly to make sure everything was in the right place, partly so she could admire the way the outfit framed her body. She liked the way it smoothed her muscles into soft curves. It wasn't what she usually wanted her body to look like, but occasionally she indulged.

She took a few deep breaths before reaching for the bathroom door. She almost didn't notice the teal peep-toe pumps next to the door and slipped her feet into them. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before heading out.

When she stepped outside, she was not at all surprised to see _her_ lounging in the armchair next to the window. Her hair was still damp from a recent shower and she was dressed in her 10 hole combat boots. It did not appear, however, that she was dressed in anything else. Her legs were crossed and her arms open, resting on the arms of the chair, breasts bare to the world. Her pale lips slid into a smirk as she saw Carolina. Carolina scowled and crossed her arms, immediately adopting a defensive posture. She wasn't about to give that woman the satisfaction of knowing how excited she was.

"Carolina," the woman said.

"Texas," Carolina responded coldly.

Tex uncrossed her legs as if she were about to stand and Carolina gasped. She was not as naked as Carolina thought she was. Strapped to her hips was a black leather harness with a large ring in the center of her mons pubis. Carolina rushed to control her excited face, but it was too late. Tex had already seen. Tex already knew. Carolina grew even more defensive, turning her head away and sticking her nose in the air. She heard Tex chuckle and adjust in her seat and it made her angry. She was determined to make this as hard for her as possible.

However, she couldn't not look when she heard a faint jingling. She turned her head enough to look out of the corner of her eye to see Tex holding something.

"I wanted to put this one on myself," Tex said.

Carolina got closer to get a better look and her eyes widened as she saw the black collar with teal lace, a delicate bell in the front. Her hands went to her throat. She'd often fantasized what it would like to be collared, to be someone's pet, someone's plaything…but never by Tex! Well…sometimes by Tex. (Most of the time by Tex)

"Here, kitty-kitty-kitty," Tex teased, maintaining her smirk.  
Carolina turned up her nose again, deciding that her pride had already suffered enough that night. She just wouldn't do it (even if she really wanted to). She tried to ignore the clicking and kissy noises coming from Tex, shifting from side to side to try and relieve some pressure from her heels. Damn those peep-toe pumps hurt, even though they made her legs look amazing. The pain also helped distract her from the throbbing coming from inside her, making her heart beat faster.

"Carolina!" Carolina's head snapped towards Tex who was no longer smirking, looking a little bit angry even. "Come here! Now!" she ordered. Carolina thought about resisting for a moment, but thought better of it and quickly walked over the arm chair. "Sit." Carolina obeyed, leaning back on her heels, her hands in her lap. "Good girl," Tex praised, stroking her hair. Carolina pointedly looked away. "Aw, don't be like that, kitten," Tex said, turning Carolina's face back to her. "You're such a sour puss even after I gave you such nice presents."

Carolina really did love the lingerie, but she wasn’t about to share that information.

"Well, if you won't appreciate this collar, then I guess I won't give it to you…" Tex said casually, turning the collar to look at it, making it jingle.

"No!" Carolina interjected, then returned to her casual, uninterested demeanor. "Thank you for the gifts…" she muttered.

"What was that, kitten?" Tex asked, her lips splitting into a smile.

Carolina cleared her throat and look up at Tex through her eyelashes. "Thank you for the gifts," she repeated, louder this time.

"Anything for my little kitten," Tex replied, stroking underneath Carolina's chin. "Do you want to wear your collar?" she asked next.

Carolina nodded. When Tex didn't move, she sighed and said, "yes please."

"Why don't you come up here so I can put it on you?" Tex asked, patting one of her broad, scarred thighs.

Carolina bit her lip before rising to her knees and lifting herself up. She eased herself onto Tex's lap and lifted her chin, baring her neck. She exhaled softly as she felt Tex's hands hooking the collar around her neck. She hummed in delight, but tried to keep it reined in.

"What do you say?" Tex asked, taking her chin between forefinger and thumb.

"Thank you," Carolina replied with a pout.

Tex clicked her tongue. "Are you trying to tempt me with those pretty lips of yours?"

Carolina hesitated, then looked at Tex out of the corners of her eyes. "Maybe…" she muttered. She didn't have time to form another thought before Tex was grasping the back of her head and pulling her into a bruising kiss. Carolina's instincts couldn’t decide whether she should fight or give in. She wriggled a bit, pushing back at Tex's shoulders, before her muscles relaxed and she leaned into the kiss. Tex tangled one hand into her hair and the other slipped down to her backside, snapping her G-string. Carolina gave a little squeak and Tex took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Carolina's mouth. Carolina couldn't suppress the moan she made as Tex kissed her. For all that they fought and argued and "hated" each other, the woman knew how to take Carolina's breath away.

Carolina whined as they pulled apart. Tex pressed a kiss to her ear before whispering, "what's your safe word, kitten?"

"Beta," Carolina breathed as she waited for the room to stop spinning.

"You'll use it if you want me to stop?" Tex asked, pulling back to look Carolina in the eye.

Carolina nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Tex smiled and gave Carolina's ass a slap. "Get on the bed," she ordered.

Carolina gingerly lowered her feet to the floor, making sure she was stable in the heels before standing. She stalked to the bed, burning underneath Tex's predatory gaze. She was hyper aware of how exposed she was as she crawled onto the bed. She rolled over onto her back, keeping her knees pressed together, hiding her privates from view. Tex stood at the foot of the bed, just watching, appraising. Carolina wriggled under the scrutiny. She could take being suplexed, she could take being paddled, she could not handle just being watched. She shut her eyes and waited.

She was grateful when she felt the mattress dip beside her as Tex joined her on the bed. Tex whistled and ran the back of her hand down the front of her bustier, drawing a rash of goosebumps in its wake. Her nipple stiffened, showing through the sheer fabric. Tex rolled it between two fingers, drawing it out further. Carolina squirmed. She wished Tex would say something, tease her, antagonize her, insult her, anything was better than the silence that emphasized every breath she drew.

Tex finished playing with her nipple and ran her palm down her stomach to her hip on the opposite side of her body. Carolina chanced a peek at her face and instantly regretted it. Her mouth was too soft, her eyes too adoring. It was too much. When Tex's hand made it up to her neck and stroked up the column of her throat, she struck, sinking her teeth into it. Tex cursed and tried to yank it away, but Carolina did not release.

"Bad kitten!" Tex hissed as she pried Carolina's mouth open by pinching at the hinge of her jaw.  
Carolina turned her nose up, the loose line of her lips not betraying the smugness she felt. Tex took her hip in a bruising grip and stared her down. "So you feel like biting?" she asked, her upper lip curling back. Carolina bared her own teeth in response and braced herself for retaliation. Tex nipped at Carolina's chin, but it was gentle. She softly scraped her teeth down Carolina's throat, ending in the slightest nip at her collar bone. It wasn't what Carolina wanted. She wanted Tex to sink her teeth into her, to mark her, to tear her apart. Instead, she was getting butterfly kisses and painfully slight touches.

She tried to arch into Tex's touch, but Tex just pulled away. She didn't even pin her down.

Carolina snarled and sat up, forcing herself into Tex's space. She sank her nails into Tex's arms, leaving bright red trails down her biceps. "What is it, kitten?" Tex asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Carolina slipped into Tex's lap and pushed her down onto the bed. She growled at Tex, waiting for her to fight back, to take control, to dominate her. But she looked strangely calm.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a quirk of her lips. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Stop it!" Carolina growled, slamming her fists down onto the comforter.

"Stop what?" Tex asked, all innocence, sitting up and holding Carolina tenderly. The soft touches of her rough hands left aching fire in their wake. "I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly!" Carolina cried. "Stop doing nothing! Aren't you going to punish me for biting you?"

Tex's smile was so smug it made Carolina nauseous. "I believe I already am." Carolina hesitated and Tex easily rolled them over, Carolina's legs still hooked around her hips though her back was now against the mattress again. "If I flogged you or put on the nipple clamps, that wouldn't really be much of a punishment, now would it?" Tex asked, stroking Carolina's cheek. "You like that too much. You like the rough, you like the pain. But tenderness, softness, gentleness…now that's what makes you squirm."

Carolina's face burned, her blush travelling down her neck to the plane of her chest, lighting her up like a stoplight.

Tex knew her too well. She knew how Carolina fought, she knew how Carolina fucked, she knew her inside and out. It was too much for Carolina, she was too vulnerable. She wrapped her arms around Tex's neck and buried her face in the woman's chest. She sniffed, feeling her eyes start to mist. Tex cradled her tightly, wrapping her up entirely.

"Do you want to tap out?" Tex whispered.  
Carolina shook her head. She wiped her eyes on the back of one hand, attempting not to disturb her makeup. "No." She took a deep breath, then pulled her head back to look Tex in the eye and kissed the underside of her chin. "I want you to take care of me."

Tex's body softened, melting onto Carolina, holding her close. "Of course, kitten." It had taken a bit, but Tex cracked her shell. Given the option, Carolina would gladly submit to all kinds of punishment, but that wasn't true submission. In that scenario, she had too much control. Now she had relinquished that control to Tex. She had completely given in.

She let Carolina keep her face buried in the hollow of her neck, knowing that exposing her face made her feel too vulnerable. She kept Carolina pressed to her with one arm and let the other trail down her body, feeling Carolina relax, as if she was unlocking all of her parts. She let her fingers slip in between Carolina's legs. Carolina's thighs clamped together instinctively and Tex waited for them to relax before pressing further. The sheer fabric of the panty was soaked through. Tex eased the G-string down her hips and encouraged Carolina to kick it off. It got caught on one of the heels and Tex gave her permission to kick those off too.

Carolina breathed out a soft cry against Tex's collarbone as she slipped a finger in between her labia and against her erect clitoris. She felt Carolina close her legs again, but not to push her away. She let Carolina catch her hand in between her thighs to increase the pressure. She kept her ring finger pressed against Carolina's clit and let her middle and index finger slip inside her. Carolina moaned into Tex's shoulder, pressing her body closer to Tex's.

Carolina felt like she was in the middle of an ocean, dangerous and deep, full creatures that wanted to kill her and surrounded by water that didn't care. But underneath her was cloud that was unaffected by the storms that raged around her. And on that cloud with her was Tex, holding her, keeping her safe. Carolina allowed her fear of the ocean around her to dissipate, trusting in Tex as she opened her up, both physically and metaphorically.

Carolina pressed soft kisses against Tex's neck and down to her breasts, expressing her gratitude. She was able to relax enough to let go of Tex's neck. She let one hand wander down the woman's body with fleeting touches. She stopped at the harness that was snug on her hips, pressing her palm against it. She let the excitement bloom within her, allowing herself that vulnerability. She no longer kept her sounds a secret, letting them spill from her lips, letting Tex know just how much she was enjoying her touch.

She mimicked Tex's actions, teasing her finger in between Tex's lips and stroking her clit. She delighted in the soft sigh that Tex gave her. "So good," the woman murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair. Carolina purred to the best of her ability.

The warmth spread from her pelvis through her whole body, making her pliant and soft. She hardly noticed Tex pulling her fingers away and shifting their so that she was lying flat on her back, Tex straddling her hips. She glanced up at her, feeling warm and drowsy.

Tex was smiling down at her, adoringly. Carolina blushed and hid her face in her shoulder. Tex held her hand to Carolina's mouth and she eagerly accepted the fingers, sucking on them, licking them clean.

"I have one more present for you, kitten," Tex said quietly, pulling her fingers away.

Carolina blinked and looked up at her expectantly.

"I need to go get it. Will you be okay if I leave you?"

Carolina's breath caught in her throat.

"It'll be just for a moment. I'll be back in less than a minute. I promise."

Carolina realized that she had been digging her nails into Tex's arms and released. She leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to Tex's lips, then lay back down, preparing herself for the loss.

"Less than a minute," Tex repeated, then climbed down off the bed.

Carolina counted in her head one _Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi_ as Tex unzipped her gym bag. Tex was back by twenty-two Mississippi with something in her hand. She kneeled over Carolina and held it in front of her.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Carolina's eyes went wide. It wasn't the usual strap-on dildo they used. It was black silicone taking the shape of individual strands twisting together towards a tapered end. She nodded mutely, reaching out to touch it. It gave a little in her hand as she squeezed it and bent it, feeling the ridges. She looked up at Tex and her lips split into a smile.  
Tex smiled back as she locked it into the harness. "It's called "black licorice," she explained. She was startled when Carolina sat up and kissed her passionately.

"I love it," she muttered into her mouth.

Tex shoved her back onto the bed and Carolina eagerly spread her legs. Tex claimed her lips again, continuing where they left off. She pulled Carolina's lower lip in between her teeth, using her hand to guide the dildo close to her entrance. She teasingly tapped the blunt tip against her clit. "You want it?" she teased.

"Yes!" Carolina moaned. "Please, give it to me."

"What do you want, kitten?" Tex asked, drawing the tip around her entrance in circles. "Use your words.

"I want you to fuck me with that strap-on!" Carolina cried. "I want you to put it in me and fuck me until I can't think anymore!"

Tex didn't answer, she just slid the dildo inside of Carolina. The ridges teased her in all the right places make her buck and arch. She all but screamed as Tex bottomed out in her. She sucked in an intense breath after realizing that she had stopped breathing all together. She became more aware of her surroundings again after the oxygen reached her brain. She could hear the praises coming from Tex's lips and closed her eyes just to listen to them as she was fucked.

"So good for me kitten, so good, in your pretty clothes, all wrapped up like a present..." she was murmuring into Carolina's ear as she thrust, holding Carolina close the whole time. "You're so precious to me, so precious..."

Carolina arched away from the mattress, clawing down Tex's back. "Yes, baby, yes, baby, yes, baby, yes!" she babbled, repeating the same words over and over.

They continued on like that, like two part harmony, like a duet of Flight of the Bumblebee. Tex ignored no part of Carolina's body, describing in detail what she loved about her breasts, her belly, her hands, even the insides of her elbows, and worshipped each with her mouth. Their strange song reached a crescendo as Carolina's words slurred together and raised in pitch.

"Oh my god! Allison!" she cried as he body went taut.

"Cum for me, kitten. Cum for me, Sarah!" Tex replied. She thrust in one last time as Carolina was wrecked by her orgasm. She pulled out when Carolina collapsed back onto the bed. She quickly slipped out of the harness, tossing it aside and cradled Carolina in her arms.

Carolina was a puddle of a woman in Tex's arms, but she was also incredibly cuddly. She clung to Tex, rubbing her face against her, purring almost. Tex just held her a cooed sweet things into her ear, stroking her hair until they fell asleep.

The last thing Carolina thought to herself before falling asleep was maybe that losing wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do one where Texas loses, but don't hold your breath


End file.
